The Night That Changed Everything
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: What would you do if you can't wake up from the most terrible nightmare you have ever had. Chad is about to find out for himself. Would he finally confess his true feelings or keep it locked up inside him till it was too late? ONE SHOT! CHANNY!


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**[A/N: I re-did this story of mine and corrected my spelling errors. Hopefully this would be much better!]**

**Saturday- 12:30am**

I could feel my world quickly falling apart.

My knees were shaking, hands were sweating and

The ambulance's siren was making me even more tensed.

They rushed the loaded gurney inside the hospital.

I ran after it but they stopped me as they enter the emergency room.

I peered through the window but they closed the curtains,

All I could see was green cloth.

A nurse asked me to sit at the wheelchair,

That's when the pain hit me.

Blood was pouring down my left arm and my forehead.

"Just a few stitches and you should be alright"

The nurse whispered to me while pushing the wheelchair to a room.

I lied in the hospital bed and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

But I knew it was impossible,

It was my fault!

**Friday- 4:00pm**

"Admit it, you're such a goodie too shoes!"

"Am not, I know how to have fun!"

"Fine, then you'll come with me tonight"

"No! It's illegal"

"It's not illegal, Ugh. You're such a baby"

"Racing in a restricted area IS illegal"

"I wont even race. We're just gonna watch"

"I don't want to watch!"

"See like I said. You're such a goodie too shoes"

"Am not! Fine, I'll come! Only to get you to stop!"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh, were so good!"

The brunette stomped her back to her dressing room.

**Friday – 8:00pm**

The blue eyed was leaning against his car waiting.

The brunette was made her way to him, glaring with each step she took.

"What took you so long?" I watched as she stood right infront of me.

She snapped "Let's just get this over with!"

"Cool your socks!" I walked to the driver's side "It's going to be fun."

I got inside and waited till she was buckled up and all set to go.

_**You sing to me**_

_**too bad you couldn't even stay on key**_

_**if your life is such a mystery- -**_

"You're the one staying off key! Cut it out! my eardrums are melting!"

I could feel her glare but I just focused on the road.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She cranked the volume up.

"Yes I can!" I turned the radio off "It's my car"

She pouted in a cute way. STUPID cute way then turned the radio back on.

_**I fell through the hole**_

_**down at the bottom of your soul**_

_**didn't think you would go so low**_

She continued singing.

It's not that she's terrible.

No her voice was actually very beautiful and that annoyed me.

I wouldn't be able to get her voice out of my head.

And finally! We reached our destination.

"Put a sock in it. We're here" I stopped the engine and got out the car.

A bunch of my old friends greeted me then stared at my car.

"I know right, she's a beauty" I smiled smugly.

"Dude, forget about the car. Who's that girl inside?" A friend of mine asked.

"Oh." I glanced at Sonny who stepped out of the car "Well, she's ermm ok... I guess."

"Well hello there!" A random guy kissed Sonny's hand and I swear I saw her blush.

I wrapped my arm around her but she quickly shoo my hand away. I squeezed her shoulder and hissed "Do you want to get raped?" She gulped and shool her head.

"Then I suggest you play along cause this guys are no good!" I hissed again.

"Well guys" I looked up at my old gang.

"I guess the race is about to begin, let's go." I took a step forward holding Sonny by me.

**Friday – 9:45pm**

"What time is this race going to end?" I could hear her groaning.

"Hey, you agreed to come so stop your groaning."

She rolled her chocolate eyes and folded her arms.

"Well I'm going to look around" I quickly stopped her.

"Dude! Get the girl some space and let her have fun."

A random guy who previously kissed Sonny's hand stood in front of us.

"Bu-" I tried to get her to stay.

She interrupted me "Chad! His right, I should have my fun!"

I watched her walk away and soon the random guy disappeared. I sulked into the portable chair.

She's such a trouble maker.

**Saturday – 12:00am**

"Where is she?" I glanced at my watch, it's getting pretty late and she wasn't answering my calls.

Which was odd cause. I folded the portable chair when I heard a scream.

"Sonny!" I ran to where the sound was coming from.

"Let go off me!" I saw her trying to let go from the grip of the man. She slapped the drunken man.

I ran as fast as I could and punched him. We started a rumble and I could here Sonny's voice in the background yelling at the both of us to cut it out.

I finally knocked the guy out and dragged Sonny back to the car.

I could see her panting and staring at me.

"What?" I looked back at her like nothing happened.

"Oh nothing...it's just that you beat up a guy and your lip is bleeding" She rolled her eyes "But thanks for helping me."

"Don't flatter yourself! If something happened to you I would be the one to blame. I had to help you."

I quickly took off. I could see that she was nervous and sad at the same time.

"You're driving a little too fast don't you think?" She fastened her seat belt.

I looked at my side mirror and saw a car following us.

I knew who it was, It was the guy I thought I knocked out and by the way he was driving it was obvious his was still drunk.

"Sonny."

"Chad?"

"Hold my hands"

"Hold your hands? why?"

"Please, just do it"

There was a pause and she held one of my hand.

"So why am I doing this again?"

"Close your eyes"

"Why? Chad. What's going on?"

"Sonny I just want to say I'm really sorry for everything I did, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I'm sorry you never got to know the truth."

"What truth? Stop talking like that. It's not like it's the end of the world or something"

She laughed nervously. I looked at her brown eyes and gripped her hand tighter.

"Just always be happy ok?" I looked at my rear view mirror and this time the car was on Sonny's side.

That wasn't a good. It's supposed to be on mine. Sonny stared at my eyes then she spoke once again.

"Chad What are you talki-"

BOOM!

**A/N : Which leads us to where we were earlier 12:30am**

I slowly opened my eyes which I quickly regretted doing.

Reality right now was just too much for me to handle.

"Sonny!" A quick flashback came rushing to me.

The car wasn't supposed to hit Sonny's side!

It was supposed to hit mine!

I'm the one who should be in the emergency room.

I'm the one who should be in pain.

None of this would have happened if I didn't force her to come with me.

She wouldn't have met that guy.

She wouldn't have gotten hit by the other car!

Then a nurse came in the room.

"Good, you're awake Mr. Copper. I just need you to drink this 3 times a day"

She kept 4 bottles of medicines in my side table.

"And you should be out of here in no time" She smiled.

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" She asked before leaving.

"Well there is one thing. Which room is Sonny Monroe in?"

She looked upset "I'm afraid she's still inside the emergency room"

I sulked back and just nodded.

"If it helps there are some fans waiting for you outside." She tried to cheer me up but the only thing that would make me happy is seeing that Sonny was ok.

"Ermm no thanks."

"I'll leave you to rest Mr. Cooper." The nurse left.

Then someone harshly kicked the door open.

"You idiot!" The blonde random slapped me.

"How could you let that happen to Sonny?"

It took a while for me to feel the sting caused by her slap.

"I swear if she dies I would personally kill you!" She looked really worried.

"Shut up! She won't die!"

I saw horror in her face.

"And if she dies I would kill myself first!"

I sighed and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Sorry. I know it's hard for you. It's WAY harder for me."

Then Portlyn rushed in and pushed her aside.

"CHAD!" she ran and hugged me.

"Portlyn? I didn't expect you to be here."

She let go off me "Hush up will you! The press should always see us together!"

I groaned and pushed her aside and left the room.

I could hear her calling my name but I didn't care.

I just needed to see Sonny.

I barged in every room till I reached Sonny's room.

Unconscious, surrounded by nurses and connected to beeping machines.

"Sonny!" Every second I see her, I feel guilt eating me up.

I tried my best to pull myself together.

A doctor approached me and told me that Sonny was in a coma due to massive internal bleeding and for now all we could do was pray. He said that she could hear me and she was the only one who could heal herself.

Now it was only me and Sonny and The stupid annoying machines.

I watched her heart rate, then her face.

God I hate myself for doing this to her.

"Sonny…" She didn't answer.

"Sonny. C'mon! Ok fine you win! You're a better actress than I am ok!"

"Sonny!" I was getting pissed at myself. "Argh!"

I started punching the wall so hard until my knuckles bleed.

If something was to happen to Sonny I could never forgive myself.

I turned around and I started to calm down.

I sat back next to her and held her hand.

"Sonny, you have no idea how sorry I am right now"

I buried my face in our intertwined hands.

"Sonny you have to wake up. You can't leave me in this world alone!"

I brushed her beautiful brown hair.

I held her hand once again.

"You need to be strong cause I'm being strong. You need to fight Sonny! Fight!"

I felt a slight tremble.

"Sonny?" This time she was shaking. "Sonny!"

I pressed the "Call" button and within seconds nurses and doctors came rushing in.

What just happened? What's happening?

"I'm sorry Mr. Copper but I'm gonna ask you to leave." I slowly backed out.

The emergency room closed and I was left staring at the wall in shock.

No one could imagine the way I'm feeling right now.

Hatred, misery, regret, guilt, forgiveness, love.

I sat on the ground for hours, fans surrounded me but my head was somewhere else.

I stared blankly with camera's flashing and fans screaming, I couldn't be bothered.

Then the emergency room opened and a doctor came out. He called the security guard to get the fans out.

He sat next to me on the floor,

He didn't have much choice cause it seems like I had no control of my body.

"It was just a minor body trauma. Her body remembered the shock that had recently happened. Everythings fine" He looked at me and I managed to look back.

"It doesn't seem like it" He frowned and left me alone again.

**Saturday – 10:00am**

Time sure went by fast.

I found myself holding her hands with my forehead at the side of the bed.

"Morning Sonshine" I yawned.

"You should probably wake up now sleeping beauty."

I stared at her face waiting for her to move but nothing.

I couldn't lose hope, I need to be strong.

I gripped her hand even tighter.

Tears slowly feel down on my cheeks.

I couldn't stand seeing her like this,

Knowing that I did this to her.

I tried to pull my hair till it was all messed up.

I didn't care about how I looked,

To me all that matters was Sonny.

I saw her finger moved.

"Sonny!" I hesitated if I should press the call button or not... but I did.

She spoke slowly and softly.

"Chad?" she held my hands.

"Sonny" I smiled "Hang on ok! Everything would be alright."

She smiled.

"Chad," she took a breath "We all know that it won't be."

My eyes widened. "Don't say that! You are not going to die."

A tear fell down her face as she smiled.

"I love you Chad."

"I love you too Sonny, more than anything! More than my very own life!"

"R-really?"

I nodded in response "Now be strong!"

I kissed her like it was the last time I could do that.

"For me, please Sonny. Please."

She smiled "For you, I'll try."

It wasn't long till nurses and doctors came rushing in.

They pushed me to one side but me and Sonny didn't break our sight of each other.

She was smiling the entire time and mouthed I love you.

I just kept praying and nodded to know that I trusted her.

Then something broke our connection.

She was still smiling but her eyes were slowly drifting away.

"We're losing her!" a nurse hissed.

My heart betted 10x faster.

"She lost too many blood, we need a blood donor. QUICK!"

I volunteered.

"Great now follow her young man." A nurse came to me.

"We need to do some test and then we could take some blood."

I didn't want to leave Sonny's side but I had to save her.

We rushed to the hallway.

As they took blood I lost my consciousness.

I woke up staring at the lights in the hospital room.

I got up and ran to Sonny's room,

One of the nurses stopped me but like always I won.

She pushed me into a wheelchair and made our way to Sonny's room.

Please be alright. Please be alright!

The room was empty.

No nurses, no doctors and no Sonny.

"Where is she?" I screamed at the nurse,

A doctor took her place.

"We are sorry Mr. Cooper, we did everything we could."

I didn't believe him.

"If you did everything you could she would still be alive!"

He just patted my shoulder and that was that…

It's been a week since she died.

A lot of things have changed.

It rained almost everyday and the sun never shined.

These are one of the moments when I wanted to give up.

I sat at the corner of my room.

Everything was a mess.

It was just me and a blade.

I couldn't take it anymore,

Everything I do reminds me of her.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I feel her beside me.

I wanted to hold her close and tell her how much I love her.

But the moment I open my eyes everything was screwed up.

I can't believe how unfair she was,

Leaving me in this messed up world by myself.

She said she'll be strong for me.

She said that she wouldn't leave me!

Tears came streaming down my face.

I took the blade right next to my wrist.

I wanted this.

I wanted to see her,

She would be in heaven and I would probably come crushing down to hell.

What's the difference? Life without her is hell.

I closed my eyes.

Thoughts of her flooded my head.

A sharp pain came shooting on my wrist.

I bit my lower lip and waited till I was slowly slumbered.

I could see her face.

I could almost reach it.

She was smiling at me,

Saying my name over and over again.

"Chad… Chad… Chad…"

I felt someone nudging me.

I opened my eyes thinking it would be me falling to hell,

But it was heaven.

Her brown eyes were staring right into mine.

She messed up my hair and hugged me.

"Thank God your finally awake Chad!" she cried on my shoulder.

"Am I dead already?" I sat up.

She giggled and let go of me.

"You we're having a nightmare Chad."

"Nightmare?" I scanned my surroundings. I was in my dressing room.

She nodded. "Now c'mon, we're going to be late for that race thing you wanted to go to."

I looked at her and pulled her closer to me.

"You know what, forget about the racing thing. I have other plans."

She rolled her eyes but then she stiffened as I brushed my lips against hers.

Fireworks exploded inside me.

We pulled away knowing that we had to breath.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"How about we just stay here for a while."

She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"I got a lot of confessions to make."

She touched my cheeks and kissed me again.

"Me too."

"But first!" I added quickly. "We should live everyday like it's our last day."

She nodded and laughed "Man that nightmare of yours really made an impact in your tiny brain."

"Yes, yes it did" I pulled her into another hug.

We spent the entire night confessing our feelings for each other.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
